The Mirror of the Jedi
by OllieM80
Summary: a young Sith general, tasked by Darth Vader, searches the galaxy in hopes to find and capture Luke Skywalker, the only military asset to the Rebellion but the general doesn't want his chance of fame stolen...
1. Victory for the BloodDweller

Chapter 1: Victory for the BloodDweller

A loud crash hit the side of the ship as the entire floor shook. Fire had engulfed the port side of the bridge and the only thing keeping the General from abandoning his ship, the BloodDweller, was the chance of dying in honor. X-wings ploughed through the AATs as explosions erupted all around the sides of the star destroyer. Whoever led them they could sure use right now as their engines went dead. They were stuck in the orbit of the Man-Kattaar planet and yet somehow they were getting closer towards the planet's surface. "Disperse all TIEs now! We cannot afford to lose this planet!" the general beckoned through his heavy steal mask and just like magic, green flashes filled the black space as 40 X-wings were shot to hell. A deep grin spread across the general's emotion screen.

A squad on interceptors set off and ploughed through the hangar of the Mon-Calamari Cruiser and ended all chances of any more ships to annoy their plan. However all of this joy was ended when a single ship burst out of the hangar just before their engines erupted and blew the Mon-Calamari out of…well, space. A strong tug heaved against the general's stomach as he muttered the words, "Skywalker…" Just then, the small craft burst into hyperspace and was gone. This would not stand. No one had ever escaped the general and in a flicker of rage, he ignited his sabre and stormed off towards his T-mark 12 TIE…

The corridors were filled with either dead Stormtroopers or injured ones that didn't move. A loud electronic voice blurted out of the speaker all across what remained of the ship and said, "Engine stability reached. Altitude increasing." At least it meant they were no long plummeting toward the swampy planet. He turned a corner to see fifteen riot troopers trying to push a massive piece of debris that blocked off the hangar bay. Al on his own he lifted up the junk with the force and threw it to one side opening the hangar door only to find about 1,000 pilots pour into the hall with a look of cheer on their faces, forgetting the millions of casualties that they had just suffered from. The Sith pressed a button on his glove and then the entire room filled with a high pitched whine the caused everyone to wince in pain. "MOVE!" he beckoned as they all formed formation and left a neat path for him to stroll through with ease. But not happily.

The hangar lay in pieces, pylons swarming to floor. However one crate lay unharmed and as he approached the door flung open to reveal a shining new TIE, untouched with state-of-the-art blaster cannons and three huge triangle shaped wings that formed a pyramid from where you stood. One massive EchoTech pulsar grenade lay on the back that could take out a star destroyer, but no one knew why you would need this. It gave a massive shock wave that would temporarily disable all systems on board a ship and even cause the engines to overheat and self-destruct. He also had some last minuet resorts to his cannons where if he got close enough, he could prod and enemy ship and shock the pilot to death. Very impractical but there if you needed it. Hopefully on Skywalker…

It was almost impossible for anyone to maneuver their way out of the debris field but this sith was no anyone. He was the greatest sith of all. Or so he said. With the force guiding him, he could do it with his eyes closed but a mission like this could not be dealt with such immaturity. He had a prize. A prize that would singe his name in the Hall of The Sith in Coruscant and he would finally be known as the greatest military leader the galaxy has ever seen. Better then Grevious, Kenobi and even Darth Vader. Just then a hologram of the dark lord faded on screen.

"Give me a status report, General" the ancient, rusty voice said.

"The cruiser has been destroyed but one ship managed to escape. I sense that Skywalker is on it." He replied with great confidence. "I am in pursuit of the craft in hopes of destroying him and ending this futile war!"

"Fine. But bring him to ME. Alive." This request was most unusual for Vader. The face on the general suggested that he himself didn't understand it.

"I know better than to question your judgement my lord, but did you say alive?"

"Yes. The Emperor sees great potential in young Skywalker. He is to be brought to the Death star where he will be turned to the dark side and used as our greatest military asset." This made the general mad. He simply would not allow some blonde, whiney teenager to take his pedestal in the Empire. But before he could speak his mind to the lord of the Sith, the hologram vanished into thin air and just like that, he was gone.

"Fuck." He said as his ship darted off into light speed leaving the war-torn planet behind him in search for the head of the next Skywalker.

The planet of Tonzenular was quite a sight as busy as Coruscant but as scumbag filled as Canto Nemodia. The place where he landed was right in the heart of the gambling district. There was a small squad of troopers wait there for him which proved to be unneeded after someone tried to sell some death sticks to the general and had their skull smashed with a simple clench of the air like a bag of frozen Tusken heads. "Scan the perimeter and find that craft. If it is not here, send a message to the death star control room to have this planet exterminated. NOW!" and just like that, they all scampered off to find each and every landing bay in the city, leaving an imperial symbol in the blood of a citizen as they went, these troopers were Delta squad's padawans. A small dot started to blink on the general's wrist as an image of one of the troops said their message. "I have located a Gtrocht mark 7 freighter, Sir. Based on landing time and light speed logs, this is the one Skywalker used."

"Of course. The Rebellion is poor after all." Said he said as a wicked grin lit up on his electronic face. "Send me your co-ordinates trooper"

"Already have sir."

"Excellent. I have a special treat for you"


	2. Vader's Punishment

A loud crash hit the side of the ship as the entire floor shook. Fire had engulfed the port side of the bridge and the only thing keeping the General from abandoning his ship, the BloodDweller, was the chance of dying in honor. X-wings ploughed through the AATs as explosions erupted all around the sides of the star destroyer. Whoever led them they could sure use right now as their engines went dead. They were stuck in the orbit of the Man-Kattaar planet and yet somehow they were getting closer towards the planet's surface. "Disperse all TIEs now! We cannot afford to lose this planet!" the general beckoned through his heavy steal mask and just like magic, green flashes filled the black space as 40 X-wings were shot to hell. A deep grin spread across the general's emotion screen.

A squad on interceptors set off and ploughed through the hangar of the Mon-Calamari Cruiser and ended all chances of any more ships to annoy their plan. However all of this joy was ended when a single ship burst out of the hangar just before their engines erupted and blew the Mon-Calamari out of…well, space. A strong tug heaved against the general's stomach as he muttered the words, "Skywalker…" Just then, the small craft burst into hyperspace and was gone. This would not stand. No one had ever escaped the general and in a flicker of rage, he ignited his sabre and stormed off towards his T-mark 12 TIE…

The corridors were filled with either dead Stormtroopers or injured ones that didn't move. A loud electronic voice blurted out of the speaker all across what remained of the ship and said, "Engine stability reached. Altitude increasing." At least it meant they were no long plummeting toward the swampy planet. He turned a corner to see fifteen riot troopers trying to push a massive piece of debris that blocked off the hangar bay. Al on his own he lifted up the junk with the force and threw it to one side opening the hangar door only to find about 1,000 pilots pour into the hall with a look of cheer on their faces, forgetting the millions of casualties that they had just suffered from. The Sith pressed a button on his glove and then the entire room filled with a high pitched whine the caused everyone to wince in pain. "MOVE!" he beckoned as they all formed formation and left a neat path for him to stroll through with ease. But not happily.

The hangar lay in pieces, pylons swarming to floor. However one crate lay unharmed and as he approached the door flung open to reveal a shining new TIE, untouched with state-of-the-art blaster cannons and three huge triangle shaped wings that formed a pyramid from where you stood. One massive EchoTech pulsar grenade lay on the back that could take out a star destroyer, but no one knew why you would need this. It gave a massive shock wave that would temporarily disable all systems on board a ship and even cause the engines to overheat and self-destruct. He also had some last minuet resorts to his cannons where if he got close enough, he could prod and enemy ship and shock the pilot to death. Very impractical but there if you needed it. Hopefully on Skywalker…

It was almost impossible for anyone to maneuver their way out of the debris field but this sith was no anyone. He was the greatest sith of all. Or so he said. With the force guiding him, he could do it with his eyes closed but a mission like this could not be dealt with such immaturity. He had a prize. A prize that would singe his name in the Hall of The Sith in Coruscant and he would finally be known as the greatest military leader the galaxy has ever seen. Better then Grevious, Kenobi and even Darth Vader. Just then a hologram of the dark lord faded on screen.

"Give me a status report, General" the ancient, rusty voice said.

"The cruiser has been destroyed but one ship managed to escape. I sense that Skywalker is on it." He replied with great confidence. "I am in pursuit of the craft in hopes of destroying him and ending this futile war!"

"Fine. But bring him to ME. Alive." This request was most unusual for Vader. The face on the general suggested that he himself didn't understand it.

"I know better than to question your judgement my lord, but did you say alive?"

"Yes. The Emperor sees great potential in young Skywalker. He is to be brought to the Death star where he will be turned to the dark side and used as our greatest military asset." This made the general mad. He simply would not allow some blonde, whiney teenager to take his pedestal in the Empire. But before he could speak his mind to the lord of the Sith, the hologram vanished into thin air and just like that, he was gone.

"Fuck." He said as his ship darted off into light speed leaving the war-torn planet behind him in search for the head of the next Skywalker.

The planet of Tonzenular was quite a sight as busy as Coruscant but as scumbag filled as Canto Nemodia. The place where he landed was right in the heart of the gambling district. There was a small squad of troopers wait there for him which proved to be unneeded after someone tried to sell some death sticks to the general and had their skull smashed with a simple clench of the air like a bag of frozen Tusken heads. "Scan the perimeter and find that craft. If it is not here, send a message to the death star control room to have this planet exterminated. NOW!" and just like that, they all scampered off to find each and every landing bay in the city, leaving an imperial symbol in the blood of a citizen as they went, these troopers were Delta squad's padawans. A small dot started to blink on the general's wrist as an image of one of the troops said their message. "I have located a Gtrocht mark 7 freighter, Sir. Based on landing time and light speed logs, this is the one Skywalker used."

"Of course. The Rebellion is poor after all." Said he said as a wicked grin lit up on his electronic face. "Send me your co-ordinates trooper"

"Already have sir."

"Excellent. I have a special treat for you"

The hangar was as quite as dead wamp-rat yet it felt like they were being watched. "So, tell me who the ship belongs to and we'll cut you a deal." Surprisingly, this man was not shook by the cold, dead eyes staring at him and replied with, "I don't share my client's details. Especially to you Empire scum" he said as he spat in his face. A trooper raised his rifle but before he could fire the general threw it against a wall with a flick of his hand. "For your sake, who parked the ship?" The general was growing impatient. He could feel the dark side bubbling up inside him. "DO NOT TEST ME CIVILIAN! For the last time, who owns the ship?" He could hear another hunk of saliva bubbling up inside the alien and all at once, he was dead. They all walked out of the room leaving behind a Trandoshan corpse cut in half and a pool of yellow slime spilling out of the lungs. "Such a shame. I could have cut neater but oh well…"

Suddenly, a strong tug of force pulled against the general before seeing a short man in an orange rebellion flight suit dash out of the back. Next thing you knew, squads of troopers were bursting out of transports and mowing down anyone that stood between them and the head of Luke Skywalker. Two men on swoop bikes arrived at the feet of the general and as one got off, the general sped off in search of the 'chosen one'. The streets were crowded but the general was unforgiving and would not stop for anyone, proven by the trail of fried corpses behind him. The bikes in front of him turned off into four different ways as a look of confusion covered the screen. "Where are you going you fools?"

"We saw him turn that way" all four groups called at once. Just then, the general knew what had happened. They were all decoys and one of them would end up at the end of a green lightsaber if they weren't careful. and just then, they found out who the fool was. "I think I see a green ligh-AAARRGGGHHH" Then the line went flat..."Regroup on me. We will find him from there."

"Yes sir" they replied in unison. The bike was crashed into a stall of various fruits. And there, by the handles was a body, sliced in two covered in white painted armour and two black singe marks by the waist. Dead. Out of the corner of the general's he saw an orange flight suit moving further away from him. He was one man down but that wouldn't stop him. Not one bit...

He decided it would be quicker for him to chase on foot, considering the training he had. just in case, he ignited his saber and dashed down the street, slicing anyone who blocked his path. Just as he began to catch up with the boy, he made a sharp turn and sprinted down an alleyway. "Fool." he murmured as he grabbed his Comm link. "All units, converge on me. We have him trapped. About 1 minuet later the street was swarmed with Imperial troops, all in formation, ready to blast anything that moved to hell. not before long, a rustling sound came from they dark path and they all opened fire. as they marked in precariously, they found out that all they had shot was an old, rusted landspeeder, now full of holes. But no Jedi.

"WHERE DID HE GO?" the general screeched as he stomped out of the alley. "Is it possible that he jumped out over the buildings with the force?" He was the first person to die in the last hour. The general stepped on his body as he walked past. His troops dared not speed after what had happened to the fellow solider. "Not even master Yoda of old could have jumped that high. Unle-" the general was cut of sentence by a heavy, asthmatic breathing as all of his troops stood to attention. "Unless he was the chosen one!" Lord Vader had said. A chill crawled up the generals spine as he turned to face his nightmare's nightmares. "Ah! Lord Vader what a pleasure. As you can see we ha-"

"Do not bore me with your failures, General. I have given you the best troops in the galaxy and you repay me with this disgrace-to-the-Empire of a task" It was clear the he was not happy, and anyone that was on Vader's bad side was a dead man. "Starkiller would not fail me like this, yet you outrank him and look at this" Even in those cold dead eyes, the general could see his impending doom. "P-please give me one more chance, my lord" It was at this point that Vader would have killed him but he saw great potential in the boy. "Fine. but you will have no more support from the empire. All you have now is the troops here and your battle cruiser. And we will not be responsible for your, road rage" he said gesturing to the long line of corpses that formed a collage of curls and twists. "Thank you my lord" And just like that, Vader was gone...

The planet looked amazing from the outside of the atmosphere. All shades of orange in the dust. But be felt suddenly depressed as he saw a familiar, round shape hover towards the planet and just before they all jumped to hyperspace, it was a ring of asteroids and chaos and suddenly, he felt the cry of millions of souls as they were all silenced…


End file.
